Community Action Program on Alcoholism (CAPA), under the auspices of the P. Beach County Community Action Council, Inc., is a community oriented program designed to effect rehabilitation and prevention of alcoholism and problem drinking. Current statistics indicate that county-wide, there is an alcoholic population of 12,000 (ADAC). This comprises three percent of a population of 348,750, and this county ranks number six on a statewide basis. The county contains a vastly diverse combination of ethnic and social strata, from extremely wealthy to indigent migrants. The CAPA program seeks to provide whatever services are deemed necessary according to each client's needs. This effort is aided by other Community Action Council programs; Employment, Head Start Youth Development, Housing Services, Emergency Food and Medical Services, and VISTA. Program services include personal counseling, involvement in self-help and/or treatment groups, supportative counseling to family members and employers, and assistance in solving social problems that result from the disease of alcoholism. As a result CAPA will be in a position to better determine what efforts can more effectively serve the alcoholic people of Palm Beach County. This is to be done in collaboration with Division of Family Services, Division of Vocational Rehabilitation, State Employment Service, Community Mental Health Center, and other agencies and services to provide on-going planning for programs directed toward the alcoholic population.